Lucy`s Lover
by krise
Summary: is friendship possible in the world of quake and what are lucy`s chances on males? what about hossman? splatter and love! be surprised!


I don`t own the characters  
  
Lucy`s lover  
  
"hossman, leave me alone!" lucy moaned when horny hossman grabbed her ass for the 3^rd time this day. "I`m just protecting you, baby." He grinned. " thanks man, I can win this battle without your help" and she shot him down with the shotgun. `this idiot', she thought. He thinks, he really can cope with me to save his ass? No way!' And she was railgunned. When she woke up she knew it was bones again. Why he is targeting me all the time. She heard a clacking sound behind. It was bones, who jumped down to her , aiming at her a loaded railgun. She knew, she had no change to defend her self with a poor MG so she just expected death again. But bones just stood there, and said: " hi lucy. what`s hossamn always creeping after you?" " what the fuck you ask me that?" she screamed at him. This scrawny guy pisses me of. He`s observing me! " you watch out for my tactics, or what, dogtoy ? " he put a sad smile on his face and pushed the gun on her breast. "ooohhh, why you call me dogtoy?"  
"come on, shoot me, honey!" she nodded smilingly. But as he didn`t react on that, she rolled to the side and took her chance to escape. she jumped down on the elevating platform downwards and hurried to get a better gun. But erhhh! Bones raile`d her down under hollow laughter. She woke up again and run immiadtly to go on a serious fight for the leading position. She knew, bones was the top fighter this time, and he was such an asshole to demonstrate his power with not shooting her. Was that the reason? Do they all try to make friends with each other, this asscreeping cowards? She`d never connect with others unless they were forced to fight in teams. Uhm, though she liked bitterman. He was a charming happy chap. She`d sometimes loved to spend time with him in non war times. But when was this. And there were others, who enjoyed with him, mynx most notably. We`ll that`s what men are like. That`s what hossman was like too. He`d have more chances with crash, the stupid robot  
girl, than with me. She laughed while she followed orb-b .she hated the bots most, and it was a pleasure to kill them for they didn`t cry and scream in pain like organic creatures do. She jumped into a dark corner, got a megahealth and waited for the next creature to walk by, for she had heard steps behind her. It was bitterman. Well, she liked him, but there was something painful, for she would never have a boyfriend like him, first, because there were no friends in this world, and second, she would never have chances with a handsome man like him. She was fat, she knew, and her attraction was the highscore. So she shot bitterman with a bittersweet smile on her face. She ran out of the corner to continue raising her score. wow, she saw a bunch of fighters in a lower room and she jumped up to a safe place to send rockets in the crowd. There she stood and shot 44 missiles and laughed heartily when ever someone died, and she got 7 of them, how stupid they were. She killed  
hossman with joy. Suddenly she felt something in her back, and she knew she hadn`t realize someone getting there. She turned around automatically, for it was her only chance to survive, and her plasmagun running while she turned but there was nobody anymore. She stopped shooting. And turned around and around, aimed at klesk who just killed an heavily injured tankjr. Oh, how she hated klesks` scream when dying! Angrily she shot again, pleased by splattering blood. Time to collect new missiles and weapons she thought. She jumped down and landed on something unexpected , hardedged. "into my arms, oh lord!" laughed bones and she shot at him, but he just jumped around her and on her head holding his railgun on her skull. "hey, hey, slowly, you won`t get ma anyway!" "what the heck..., you scraggy bastard!" she shot around wildly, but she could`nt get him for he was hooked to her head with his skelletal feet. She started to run, for she was running out of missiles and hoped to drop  
him of, but he just sat on her shoulders with his bony ass and hold her hair like a horses and laughed while he railed down other fighters in the area. "get off my shoulders, bastard!" she screamed at him again, but she felt, she was trapped. She had a good idea and jumped into a water basin and dived in. if he had less health than her, she could loose him this way, she was too crazy at him to think clearly what he would be wanting from her. While she dived, she felt loosening his legs from her body and she hoped, hed been gone, bot he swam beside her, pointing his gun on her head constantly. She tried to beat his head with her elbow, but it just hurt her arm, and he just giggled. "where we go, baby?" he asked snappy. "baby?" she turned wild in fierce. "fuck oooofffffff!!!!" she tried to blast him, but she had no time left, she dived up for air and ran to get new health and bullets. He was gone! God luck! Why the hell he is doing this. I knew he was crazy, but who is not.  
Then hossman appeared again. He smiled and scrubbed his dick while he shot with a plasmagun at her. she just send some rockets towards him, passed him backpedals and screamed " you dirty sucker! You gonna regret your prurience, wanker!!" he died, in blood choking laughter. Bones followed her invisibly. Whenever she targeted someone, he shoot him down first. Her score sunk and sunk. She knew, something strange was going on, and she tried to be tricky. She hided in various places to find out who the killjoy was. But she could`nt see him.when she just crawled into a little cave she heard bones` voice again and felt his bones stick into her soft flesh. "you`re looking for me?" she was so fierce, but she knew, she had to find another way to get rid of his importunity and she tried her best to calm down for a moment " ok, bones, what is the deal, huh?" "I knew, you could be nice" he smiled, but she felt his railgun at her backhead while he laid down beside her. Both, laying there,  
and aiming with guns ( why the hell he could hold two at the same time?) out of the shallow place, she felt his pure bones pushing close on her body- so disgusting! She had shivers. outside was a heavy fighting scene with bitterman, tankjr, orb and hunter running and both , bones and lucy shoot at them, but within seconds bones had killed them all. Lucy was so angry, but she knew, she had to stand this situation now." Look, " bones started in a friendly tone, a tint of melancholy on his face, and lucy wondered how pure bones could have expression at all. "for how long we are fighting against eachother already?" she tried to stay calm and serious "well. I don`t know, as long as I can remember. That`s our life, isn`t it." "you`re right "he said. "but, there is more about life than that, isn`t it? I mean, just look at orb and his trainings course on crash . or mynx and bitterman. You noticed something?" " that`s bullocks!" lucy groaned. " there is no friendship in our world!" "  
yeah, maybe that`s right. I wouldn`t call it friendship either." He smiled and intensified the pressure of the muzzle on her skalp.  
  
" but...you know, they have feelings." "bullshit!" she replied harsh. Bones tried to look in her eyes, but she didn`t move her face to him, she pointed her view on klesk who appeared faraway. Bones just looked at her, and killed klesk by the way. She shook her head dejected. "feelings" bones said calm and smilingly. It was really so depressing. She had never been tortured by someone like that, eventhough it was almost a honour to be the hostage of the best fighter, if she just knew, what the matter really was. " ok, you won, dogtoy" she knew she could insult him, for he wouldn`t kill her anyway " you-really make-me-feel-depressed!" she throw an angry look into his eyes and added:"is it that, what you want?" he looked pitiful and then giggled ."no! but I must admit, it is a pleasure to make you feel SOMEthing." Asshole she thought and dedicated her attention to the enemies movement outside again. He shot them again, before she could even see them. "they shall not disturb as  
now." he said in a low voice. " I wish I could make you feel something else for me." "what???!"it dropped out of her flabbergasted. His face was concentrated and somewhat sad. "what?"he returned huffish. And then he smiled an evil smile "do you know, why hossman hangs at the bottom of the ranking?" "what?" she didn`t understand. "what, what, ..." he got angry "think, girl, think" " sorry bones. I thought he is just a bad fighter with a blurry view." she replied, feeling a little bit helpless, but it slowly clicked in her brain while Bones waited for her to come. Hossman was a horny wanker looking after her ass and tits. he had maybe this kind of "feelings". And that killed him. Hm, was that really the plot? Why did bones talk about feelings at all? his whole behaviour... did he have feelings? For whom, for her? Why? Did he think, she would like him, because he was the most succesfull of all. Did he have, what she didn`t? or did she have what he had not? Flesh? Was he  
jaleaous and killed hossman all the time? She watched at him surprisingly. He glanced from the corner of his eye and smiled, irritating, sad and crazy, so hard to say in this skin- , muscle- and freckleless face. "you killed hossman"she said, cool and emotionless for she didn`t want to give him the slightest chance to come up with his so called feelings to her. "clever girl" he nodded. He realized her getting nervous and trying to hide it. He put away the second gun with which he aimed out of the cave, the other he always held fixed on her head. He lifted his bonehand and touched her doublechin-fattend throat with a lovingly smile on his face , an expression full of yearning while she peered frightful on this stickfingers that slowly slid down her skin to the full breasts that lay heavily on the ground. "I wished you`d love me." He whisperd in a calm voice she answered merely stunned: " how can I love you? You`re not even human." Sad and angry he replied:"I am human! I am a  
male!" he grabbed on her soft cheeks with his fingers and pressed them so her mouth formed a shape like ready for kissing. His face had turned laszive. she added: " But you`re undead. You`re just a skelleton." She got panic, but he hold her head powerfull now. There was diabolic lust in his eyes."I tell you, I want to be tender with you. I am not going to rape you!" she didn`t dare to break out or laugh or to cry so she moaned:" how could you rape me, you don`t even have a prick!" an unnatural howling srceam came out of his deepest, transcendent intestines and he railguned her through the head. He pressed his bonemouth on her lips that turned pale while a fountain of blood sputterd from her forehead out of the cave and onto his skull and he sunk crying on her fleshy dead body. 


End file.
